


Definition of a Hero

by allfireburns



Category: Firefly
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, POV First Person, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal never liked the word hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definition of a Hero

I never liked the word hero. Every hero ever was a gorram fool who got lucky in not getting himself killed. Except the ones that did get themselves killed, I guess, and there ain't much profit in that. Saw enough of 'em in the war, heroes and not a one of them alive now. Suppose it's easier on folk if their heroes ain't alive, though. Heroes are supposed to be perfect, more than human. A living breathing man gets in the way of the legend.

Maybe the lucky ones do survive, but one things heroes are good at is getting people killed, and if it ain't themselves, it's other folk. People they care about. Seen enough of that too, and I'm rutting tired of it, and I don't intend to let no one make me into a hero.

The price that comes with it's one I ain't willing to pay.


End file.
